Surgical staplers are used in surgical procedures to close openings in tissue, blood vessels, ducts, shunts, or other objects or body parts involved in the particular procedure. The openings can be naturally occurring, such as passageways in blood vessels or an internal organ like the stomach, or they can be formed by the surgeon during a surgical procedure, such as by puncturing tissue or blood vessels to form a bypass or an anastomosis, or by cutting tissue during a stapling procedure.
Most staplers have a handle with an elongate shaft having a pair of movable opposed jaws formed on an end thereof for holding and forming staples therebetween. The staples are typically contained in a staple cartridge, which can house multiple rows of staples and is often disposed in one of the two jaws for ejection of the staples to the surgical site. In use, the jaws are positioned so that the object to be stapled is disposed between the jaws, and staples are ejected and formed when the jaws are closed and the device is actuated. Some staplers include a knife configured to travel between rows of staples in the staple cartridge to longitudinally cut and/or open the stapled tissue between the stapled rows.
While surgical staplers have improved over the years, various issues still exist. For example, leaks can occur due to the staple forming holes when penetrating the tissue or other object in which it is disposed. Blood, air, gastrointestinal fluids, and other fluids can seep through the openings formed by the staples, even after the staple is fully formed. The tissue being treated can also become inflamed due to the trauma that results from stapling. While these issues can be solved by application of various adjuncts to the tissue, it can be challenging to deliver these solutions to a tissue site and ensure proper placement. It can be desirable to have material securely attached to a surgical stapler during positioning and have material cleanly separate from the surgical stapler during use. Having materials both securely attached to and easily separable from surgical staplers can present problems. Thus there remains a need for improved devices, systems, and methods for attaching adjuncts to and releasing adjuncts from various surgical devices, such as surgical staplers.